Myrrh
Myrrh（ミルラ Mirura）is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. the "Great Dragon" from the Darkling Woods in Caer Pelyn. She is the adopted daughter of Morva, the Great Dragon who helped mankind in the first war against the Demon King. During the course of the game, she disguises herself as a girl to find the great evil that plagues the lands, yet is captured, stripped of her Dragonstone, and is about to be sold, but is saved by Ephraim. Afterwards, she accompanies Ephraim for much of the game, and is guarded by Saleh. In battle, Myrrh uses her Dragonstone to transform into her dragon form; once the Stone is exhausted, she can no longer transform. Myrrh appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Appearance and Personality Myrrh is arguably the most humble, lonely character in The Sacred Stones. Most everything that she says is in concern for the person she is speaking to, and she rarely ever speaks otherwise. Although she seems to prefer the solitude she so greatly exudes, Myrrh actually longs to have close companions around her. For example, in her support conversation with Ephraim, she asks him if she could call him 'Brother'. In her ending, she lives a long and fulfilled life, yet she's able to have a stronger relationship with either Ephraim or Saleh, depending on the player's support distribution. Appearance wise, Myrrh looks like a child (around the age of 10 - 12); yet, in reality, she is well over a thousand years of age (1,200...roughly). She adorns herself in a gold-trimmed, red mantle; a matching robe worn underneath. Underneath she wears a rather simple dress with equally simple sandals (with straps reaching up to the knees). Her oddly-tied, purple ponytails add to her mystical look. Her eyes are crimson colored and soothing; Ephraim notes at a point in the story that her eyes are reminiscent of Eirika's. But above all, her most distinguishing feature is a large pair of yellow wings on her back. Stats Base Stats |Manakete |Wind |1 |15 |3+12 |1+12 |5 |3 |2+15 |7+20 |5 |6 |Dragonstone |Dragonstone Vulnerary Elixir |} Growth Rates |130% |90% |85% |65% |30% |150% |30% |} On the stats with over 100%, she will always get +1 on the stat, and sometimes +2 if the RNG is under the number that is produced by subtracting 100 from the growth rate. For example, in HP, she will always get at least +1 (since the RNG can't go above 100) but if the second RN is under 30, she will get +2 to HP. Overall Myrrh, like most Manaketes, is a useful character, capable of killing most enemies with ease. Her Dragonstone does 3 times the damage to monsters, making her useful against Draco Zombies and other creatures. Her initial stats are not much, but after leveling her up, she will prove to be very useful. However, the Dragonstone cannot be repaired by the Hammerne staff, so you should try to save it for important battles. If she is level 18 or higher, she can make short work of the Demon King (as long as you have some staves on standby), allowing you to defeat him without using your legendary weapons. Defeat Quote Endings *'Myrrh, the Great Dragon' (無垢なる竜人 Mukunaru ryū-jin) After bidding her farewells to Ephraim, she returned to Darkling Woods. She lived a long and full life, served by the people of Caer Pelyn and comforted by the memories of her dear friends. *'(A Support with Saleh)' Myrrh returned to Darkling Woods, but at Saleh's request, she eventually moved to Caer Pelyn, In time, the townsfolk learned to treat her not as the Great Dragon but rather as a normal girl, and she was happy. *'(A Support with Ephraim)' After the war, Ephraim returned to Renais and Myrrh to Darkling Woods. They both turned their attention to their respective duties but never forgot one another. Though Myrrh never again left Darkling Woods, Ephraim often visited her. Glitches It is possible to have Myrrh use a monster's weapon (such as a Revenant's claw, a Bael's talon, a Mauthe Doug's fang, etc.) via the Enemy Control Glitch. Acquiring a Draco Zombie's weapon, Wretched Air, in this manner will result in the stat enhancements of the weapon being activated. Also, if the Demon Light and Ravager weapons are taken from Fomortiis via the Enemy Control Glitch, Myrrh can use them, but Nightmare can only be used by Fomortiis. You can restore her Dragonstone in this manner also. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Etymology 'Myrrh' possibly takes her name from the reddish-brown resinous material collected from the dried sap of certain trees, which can be related to her origins from Darkling Woods. The name is derived from the Greek myth of Myrrha, the mother of Adonis who was turned into a tree by the gods as punishment for seducing her father. Trivia *Using the Enemy Control Glitch you can gain the enemy only monster weapons. Myrrh can use them, but no animation is displayed. Monsters can also use her with DragonStone with no animation being displayed either. *Myrrh is the first playable female manakete to not be a Divine Dragon. *Myrrh and Morva's species of Manakete is unexplained and seems to be entirely unique. Her Dragonstone is different from all other manaketes in the GBA series. Gallery File:Myrrhingame.gif|Myrrh's portrait in The Sacred Stones File:Myrrh-Transformed 1.png|Myrrh transformed File:Myrrh.gif|Myrrh's battle animation Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters